On track-type work machines such as belted agricultural tractors and combines, debris such as mud, trash and crop residue often accumulate on the outside of the track belts and fall onto the frame structure supporting the track assembly. Debris build-up causes problems with the track assembly such as belt misalignment, slippage and improper tensioning. Round bar scrapers have been found to be somewhat effective in removing the debris before it gets above the frame structure. However, the bar scrapers must be supported and the more convenient way to support the scraper is to support it at its bottom end. With the scraper supported in this manner, the debris falls onto the scraper support and there builds up.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.